1. Field of Technology
The present application relates to articles of clothing and more particularly to vests worn under clothing. Specifically, the present application relates to vests that can be removed without shedding an outer layer of clothing coving the vest.
2. Problems in the Art
Horseback riders in endurance events are required to ride for long periods of time through varying environmental conditions. The temperature may be cold enough to require the wearing of a vest under an outer article of clothing and then warm enough to require the rider remove the vest. Removal of the vest currently requires the rider stop riding, often dismount, and remove the outer articles of clothing covering the vest in order to remove the vest.
There exists a need for persons operating in varying conditions to remove an underlying vest or jacket while in motion or with the use of only one hand. Such conditions are not exclusive to endurance horseback riding and can include other sporting endeavors as well as law enforcement and military operations.